


Reunion

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam is in college, Dean goes too find him. It's the reunion they've been waiting for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** First SPN fanfic ever. Bit nervous, but I hope you guys like it..

This was probably Dean’s dumbest idea ever.

 

He knew how he felt, he knew how Sam felt… He always knew how Sam felt. 

 

It was after all one of the reasons that Sam left, he knew about Dean. Dean’s feelings, Dean’s lust, Dean’s need.

 

And Dean knew that Sam knew. That’s why he never said anything. Why he never did anything about it.

 

But now, three years after Sam left, Dean found himself in his beloved Impala, parked outside of Sam’s apartment. He could see him inside, with a girl he didn’t know. But he knew it was Sam’s girlfriend, and jealousy made him see green and red at the same time. 

 

They way she looked at him, like he was only hers. The way he stared back, love and lust glowing in his eyes.

 

Dean just wished Sam could look at him the same way, with lust so clear and visible in his loving stare, a stare given to Dean and Dean only.

 

He watched as Sam was pushed up against the window, his back to Dean, as his girl slowly got down on her knees in front of him.

 

Oh, he wished it was him self, giving Sam the blowjob Dean could see his body ached to get. 

 

Wished it was his own lips circling his brother’s dick, sucking it down his throat and swallowing all of his come. 

 

He felt himself grow hard in his pants and with out thinking he opened his fly and stuck a hand in his boxers. 

 

He could see Sam groan and shiver with pleasure, and the sight of that was something he never could forget.

 

Before he knew it, he came whispering Sam’s name out in the cold car.

 

Before he had to watch Sam bang his girl in front of him, he started up the car. He drove to the nearest motel, paid for a crappy room with crappy TV, and lay down on the bed.

 

Stupid, stupid, stupid, Dean thought as the night’s events were stuck on replay in his head. Half-hard again, he got up from the bed and got him self a beer. 

 

He had just sat down on the bed again, his bottle almost empty already, when someone knocked on the door.

 

”I fucking told those motherfucking stupid service-people too leave met he fuck alone...” he muttered as he got up again and headed for the door, bottle in hand.

 

He opened it slowly, looked at the guy standing there, breathing heavily with his half-long hair falling over his forehead, and the beer bottle slipped out of his hand. He didn’t even notice it.

 

”Dean,” Sam said with a smile and threw his arms around his brother’s shoulders. 

 

Dean didn’t know what too do. Slowly he laid his hands on his brothers back and hugged him back, closing his eyes as tears sprung, and buried his face against his brother’s neck. 

 

”Sam…” Dean moaned the name, just happy with the feeling of his hands around him.

The hug had to end, Dean knew that, but he still felt bad when Sam pulled away.

 

”What’re you doin’ here, Dean?” Now he sounded angry again. Dean sighed and closed the door behind them and went to sit on the bed. 

 

”Can’t I be where-ever I want when-ever I want?” Dean muttered before he laid back over the bed, arm on his forehead and his eyes still wet.

 

”Sure you can, but I heard you outside my apartment, Dean. You left right after Jess finished her blowjob, my back pressed against the window where you were sitting right outside…”

Jess... His girlfriend’s name was Jess... Dean closed his eyes and begged him to stop.

 

His voice trailed away, and the sight of Sam coming flew through his mind and right down to his dick which started stirring and coming to life.

 

”Crap,” Dean muttered, low enough that Sam didn’t hear him while pacing across the floor.

He stopped, looked at Dean and sighed. 

 

Dean decided it was time to say something. He opened his eyes.

”How did you find me anyway?” He asked, brow lifting slightly up his forehead.

 

Sam blushed. He actually blushed, a color that suited him perfectly… That’s what Dean thought at least.

 

”I... ehm... When I heard the Impala leave my apartment, I…” He took a deep breath to calm him self down. Why? Why does Sam need to calm down? Dean’s head was filled thoughts. 

 

”I pulled my pants back on, didn’t even bother explain to Jess, and jumped on my bike...” He looked down, his face still red. 

 

Dean smiled. Sam had left a perfectly nice chance to fuck his girlfriend to come after Dean. He obviously meant something for him.

 

”Then I biked as fast as I could to the nearest motel, where I saw the car. I walked over too her and just stroke my hand over the hood, remembering cold winters and hot summers stuck in the backseat of it.. And after I got my breath back, I went inside and asked for you. Then I ended up here.”

 

He sat down next to Dean on the bed, maybe five inches away so their bodies didn’t touch. Although Dean ached for the touch, he didn’t slide closer. 

 

”Why the hurry to get here?” Dean asked, lifted him self up on his elbows. He turned his head to Sam, a cute smile on his face.

 

Sam sighed. He lifted his right arm and carefully laid it on his brother’s belly, palm flat and hot against his abs.

 

”I haven’t seen you in three years, Dean… And I knew this was my only choice, ’cause I know you and you would have left first thing in the morning…” He paused, let his palm slide up towards Dean’s chest. ”I had to see you, Dean… I just had to.” He almost whispered at the end. His palm was going down now, and Dean was getting harder and harder in his pants. It was visible now, Sam could see his big bulge and Dean thought this was it. Sam was gonna run screaming from the room, thinking his brother was some pervert who wanted to fuck him hard into the mattress.

 

But he didn’t. He had noticed the bulge, Dean knew that, but he just let his palm go down there and cup him. 

 

Dean let out a moan, grinding his hips against Sam’s hand, biting his lower lip so hard he was gonna have a giant bruise there tomorrow. But he didn’t care one bit.

 

Sam slid of the bed, standing and pulling his shirt of. Dean could see his beautiful body, wanting to touch, to lick, to bite and suck.

 

”Thought you never wanted this..” Dean said hoarsely as he sat up, pulling of his own shirt and throwing it on the floor. ”Thought that was why you left,” he murmured against his skin as Dean pulled Sam against him, hands on his hips and his lips softly kissing his belly.

 

Sam put his arms on Dean’s shoulders and moans low of Dean’s kisses. ”T’was why I left, but not ’cause I didn’t want… Mmm, Dean, oh, fuck!” His words stopped coming in complete sentences when Dean rose and began kissing his neck, the place he knew Sam was most sensitive to touch. He bit his teeth into his skin and sucked, drawing blood to the surface. Dean pulled lightly away, looked at the mark he’d made and grinned.

 

”Your girlfriend’s gonna find out you cheating on her,” Dean laughed and kissed Sam, long and needy on the mouth. Sam groaned and pushed Dean away, down on the bed. He followed and kissed his way down Dean’s chest and abs, licking along the line of his boxers. 

 

”Oh, Sam... Fuck, ohmygod, Sammy your fucking tongue, ohmygahd...” Words kept falling from his mouth, pleading words, loving words, apologizing words. 

 

Sam pulled Dean’s pants down, and sucked on the wet spot on his boxers where his head was leaking pre-come. Dean moaned and locked his fingers in his brother’s hair.

 

Sam had his hands on Dean’s belly, sliding upwards to pinch his nipples. Dean groaned out Sam’s name, and rocked his hips against Sam’s lips.

 

Sam dragged of his boxers with his teeth and took Dean whole in his mouth. Dean gasped and moaned, pleasure so good he didn’t know what to do. So he locked his fingers harder in his hair and kept moaning Sam’s name while Sam sucked him down his throat, teeth scraping the sensitive skin. He tugged of his own pants and started jacking himself of, same rhythm as his mouth was keeping. Before he knew it, Dean was coming in Sam’s throat, yelling out Sam’s name so loud it was guaranteed somebody would have heard him.

 

Sam came right after, his forehead resting on Dean’s abs and he groaned out to Dean while his orgasm shook through both of them.

 

Later, while they were lying under the bed-covers, sleep about to drag them both under, Sam’s hand came up Dean’s side and over his stomach. Dean smiled and laid his hand over Sam’s.

 

Sam whispered in his ear;”The reason that I left, was because I knew this was wrong. I had to leave while I still could.. You aren’t supposed to think about fucking your brother while you jerk of, you know.” Sam was suddenly full awake again, sitting up and looking at Dean. He just smiled at his little brother. 

 

”Yeah I know, but I still do… All the time,” Dean said, voice full of lust again. 

 

”Yeah, me too,” Sam said with a smile. ”Even when I actually do have sex, it’s almost every time you and your face I see when I come.” He looked down at Dean, a dirty smile playing on his lips.

 

”Yeah, I have that affect on people,” Dean said with a smug smile.

 

”Oh, bite me, jerk,” Sam said, pushing at his arm, laughing.

 

”That can easily be arranged, bitch,” Dean said and pulled Sam down again. Sam’s laugh turned into a loud moan as Dean’s tongue and teeth found his neck again.


End file.
